Extra Terrestrial
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn and Juliet are living happily in San Francisco with their three year old son when a mad man comes along and threatens not just the lives of the old gang but their son's. Shawn and Juliet must race to finish a puzzle before they lose their son and each other forever. Rated T for future violence and language. Has nothing to do with aliens. Shules! Cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, hope you're having a nice start to your weekend! This is a little story I came up and I hope you guys like it.

Any parts that are **bold** , _italicized_ , and underlined. Are lyrics from Katy Perry's "Extra Terrestrial" which are being used as story breaks so the line of lyrics will change each time. I do not own the song or any Psych characters.

* * *

San Francisco: 2015

A quiet shuffle of feet awoke him gently. Not enough to make him get out of bed but enough for him to open his eyes. Looking at the clock he groaned at the early hour, six in the morning.

"No…." He groaned softly as the alarm went off. Why anyone chose to be up at this hour he would never know.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" his wife rushed over to stop it. "I thought I turned it off." He felt the bed move slightly as she sat down. "You need to get up anyways." She smiled leaning over to kiss the back of his neck.

"Shawn!" she shook him when he nuzzled into the pillow, "I have to go to work."

"I'm up." He said.

"Up means out of bed." Juliet stood up and pulled the blanket off his form. Shawn sighed but sat up with a yawn. His hair was sticking out at odd ends and the dark circles under his eyes showed the current lack of sleep. "Better." Juliet kissed his cheek.

"Get dressed," She smiled and left the room. Obeying his wife Shawn stood and began his morning routine. Bathroom, brushed his teeth and then got dressed. After that he joined Juliet in the kitchen for a brief breakfast. She was sitting at the table with a mug in her hand while a piece of toast rested in the toaster. Their three year old son, Bryne, sitting in his little chair with a bowl of dry cereal in front of him.

"Hey buddy." Shawn smiled reaching down to pick him up.

"Daddy!" Bryne cried out wrapping his arms around Shawn's neck. With messy brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes he was a little carbon copy of his father. Juliet smiled as she watched her husband and son interact. They'd just began to settle down into the new city when she'd discovered she was pregnant.

Shawn didn't have the time to unpack his boxes at her place as they had to find a somewhere bigger to live, her tiny condo being too small to have a baby. Once they'd found the nice apartment not far from the station Shawn and Gus had begun the move. Juliet helped out when she could but with them both being first time parents they tended to freak out- Shawn especially. Anything that weighed over five pounds and he didn't allow her to carry it. He was taking no chance in hurting the baby.

All their hard work and careful planning had paid off as Bryne Shawn Spencer had been born as healthy as he could be. Nothing was wrong, just as Shawn had hoped.

Along with being new parents Shawn had also proposed to Juliet. While she wanted to marry the father of her child she didn't want to do it because she was pregnant. She wanted them to be married because they were in love and not because of a situation. So she'd turned down his initial proposal a week after the pregnancy announcement. After two years and three more proposals Juliet had finally accepted. Her husband of six months and three year old son meant everything to her.

"I love you," Shawn smiled making random noises. Bryne let out a giggle before grasping Shawn's nose.

"Got your nose daddy!"

"Yes you did, and I'm sorry." Shawn put Bryne on his hip and smiled at Juliet.

"It's not that bad baby." Juliet stood up to grab the toast that popped up.

"Whatever you say dearest." Shawn put Bryne back down and sat down into one of the wooden chairs at the table. "It's supposed to get hot today." Shawn pulled over the newspaper.

"I know," Juliet sighed, "Hopefully Bryne will be cool. I'm worried about him getting sunburnt though." Shawn glanced over at the toddler, with the combination of genes Bryne had inherited it left his skin very white; the Irish from both his parents Shawn guessed.

"I'll put a hat on him. He should be fine," Shawn extended his arm to catch her waist as she moved to walk pass him.

"I have to go to work," Juliet protested holding his hand.

"What? No goodbye?" Shawn pouted.

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Big baby." She sat on his lap and kissed his lips. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you." He pulled away momentarily before going in for another kiss. She kissed him happily before slowly getting up and breaking the kiss.

"I have to go to work," She mumbled resting her forehead on his. "Bring Bry over for lunch?"

"Yeah." Shawn nodded watching as she let go of him and instead picked up Bryne.

"Give mommy a kiss," Bryne gave her a quick peck before his attention turned to the window.

"Look mommy, puppy." Bryne pointed.

"I see honey." Juliet chuckled placing a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you Bryne, and I'll see you later. Okay?" Juliet put him down.

"O'tay."

"I love you too." She smiled at Shawn who returned the gesture. Grabbing her mug and purse from the counter Juliet walked towards the door. "Bye boys!"

"Be safe!" Shawn called after her as the door shut. He stood and watched as she got into her car and pulled out of the driveway and down the street. "Alright buddy." Shawn clapped his hands and turned to his son.

"Time to get dressed."

 _ **I got a dirty mind**_

"Hey James did you get that file done yet?" Juliet asked walking over to the young detective. He was a newly promoted detective and reminded her much of Buzz McNabb, except he wasn't as tall.

"Yes ma'am Detective O'Hara." He handed her a file.

"Thank you." She took the file and went back to her desk. Shortly after she had found out she was pregnant she'd decided she wasn't going to change her name when they got married. She'd made her career as Juliet O'Hara and didn't want to switch it to Spencer. Shawn had been completely supportive of the idea. Though he was confused as to what the last name of baby was going to be since she wasn't changing hers. Spencer- she'd responded almost immediately. Just because she wasn't changing hers didn't mean that their child, his in the retrospect of this conversation wasn't going to get its fathers last name.

Flipping through the file Juliet noticed no mistakes. Even when she had been newly promoted she'd made a few mistakes in the files and Carlton Lassiter had been quick to correct to her, she'd only made them once. But James didn't seem to make any. Odd.

"Detective look who is here…" Juliet looked up at the voice of her superior. Chief Karen Vick was holding Bryne. Bryne was dressed in a ridiculously bright yellow shirt and blue jean shorts. A white sun hat covered his head while a dash of sunscreen ran down his nose.

"Oh my God," Juliet stood up and took Bryne. "Look at you. Did daddy dress you?" Bryne nodded.

"Peculiar taste," Karen smiled in amusement.

"You're telling me… I've never even seen this shirt before." Juliet looked at the shirt.

"What you don't like it?" Shawn came from around the corner with food containers and bags in his hands.

"Where did you get it?" Juliet took off Bryne's hat and rubbed the sunscreen in gently.

"Wal-Mart." Shawn answered placing the food containers onto Juliet's clear desk. He picked up a certain one and handed it towards Karen. "Picked up some for you as well."

"Thank you Mister Spencer." She took the carton from him, "I'll see you three later. Bye Bryne." She smiled at him.

"Bye!" Bryne waved at her.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Shawn rubbed his hands together and dragged a chair over from an empty desk. Juliet sat down into her chair with Bryne on her lap, helping Shawn as he took plates from the bag.

"Did you get rice?" Juliet asked knowing Bryne would only white rice. He wouldn't even touch anything else.

"Right here," Shawn held up a container marked 'R'. He handed it to Juliet who dished out a small amount onto a plate and put in front of Bryne.

"Here you go baby." Juliet gave him a spoon. Bryne took the spoon and scooped up some of the rice into his mouth.

"How's work been?" Shawn picked up some broccoli with his fork.

"Pretty good." Juliet nodded beginning to eat her own food. Shawn nodded and the conversation died out as the two focused on eating their food. Bryne sat on his mother's lap eating his rice with the occasional comment to his mom or dad.

"What's dat?" Bryne cocked his head as Shawn poured some soy sauce over his own rice.

"It's soy sauce, do you want to try it?" When Bryne nodded Shawn picked some up on his fork and fed it to Bryne who made a disgusted face. Both parents laughed.

"I knew he wouldn't like it." Juliet stroked Bryne's hair.

"He looks like me but has your taste in food Jules, I'm not sure if that's a win-win." Shawn joked.

"Oh hush." She playfully moved to hit him. Shawn laughed again and grabbed her hand as she swung at him. The family entranced in their own little world missed the man walking into the department and standing in the middle of the room. With a single a gunshot and Bryne's screaming Shawn had never more terrified in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

A little quick talk before the chapter begins- I realize extraterrestrial is one word, however I placed it as two for a reason in the story title. I'm not going to explain why as that'll give away some of the story. So just wait and you'll see.

* * *

Juliet quickly handed Bryne to Shawn as he moved behind the desk and away from the shooter. Juliet whipped out her pistol and pointed it at the man just like every cop in the building.

"It's okay." Shawn whispered rubbing Bryne's back as he cried.

"I don't want to hurt anybody," the shooter announced his gun pointed in the air.

"Sir, I need you put the weapon down." As Juliet had the highest rank in the room she was the one who spoke.

"I just need to send a message." The man said ignoring her.

"Put your gun down and you can tell us." Juliet gripped her gun trying to focus on the man and not on the whimpers coming from her son. She inched a little closer to the man.

"To Shawn Spencer." Juliet froze in her tracks. "His wife works here I know that. I don't know which one of you is her…" he looked around the room at all the female officers. "But you need to give him a message." Juliet opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice.

"I'm his wife." Karen walked out of her office with her hands up. "I'll give him your message." The man looked her over then nodded.

"Daddy," Bryne sniffled burring his head in Shawn's neck as Shawn's arms tightened. "Shh…." Shawn tried to calm him. His arms were the only thing keeping him grounded to his son while his attention was focused on the madman with a gun and his wife.

"Someone's coming to play," he heard the man say before a burst of giggles, menacing giggles. "And if your husband plans to stay alive he better prepare. The odds are against him."

"Who is coming?" Karen questioned trying to get information.

"No, no, no you don't get to ask me questions." He waved the gun around. "This isn't how it works."

"Okay, you said play." Karen raised her hands higher, "What's the game?"

Another laugh, "This isn't a game. It's a match."

"To every match there are rules, what are their's?" Karen fired back.

"You just don't get it do you?" The man lowered his gun an inch and looked around the room again, "Oh and about your son Misses Spencer-!" Before he could finish a loud bang filled the room and the man fell to the ground as he was hit with a bullet.

"No!" Juliet yelled.

Several officers ran over to the fallen man to check his pulse and disarm him.

"Who shot him?!" Juliet holstered her gun, "Who the hell shot him?!" She screamed.

"Detective." Karen forcefully said trying to get her attention.

Behind the desk Shawn could feel himself shaking. A criminal had just called him out and brought his son into it no less. Closing his eyes and resting his head on the wood behind him Shawn heard nothing but the angry yells of his wife. He hadn't seen her this upset since he'd told her he wasn't psychic. A small hand clenching his shirt gave him the strength to lift his head and look down.

"Mommy," Bryne sniffled moving his head trying to get a glimpse of her. His face was red and tears were still running from his eyes. Shawn used his shirt to wipe Bryne's eyes before he shakily stood up. By now Juliet was in a heated discussion with Karen over the dead body.

"Juliet," Shawn gulped. She looked and ran over instantly taking Bryne from Shawn.

"My office." Karen signaled them follow her. Juliet grasped Shawn's hand and led him into the chief's office with James. "This changes things…"

"You think?" Juliet snapped hugging Bryne. Shawn sat down into of the chairs and silently stared at the glass fish on Karen's desk.

"Detective!" Karen warned.

"No chief, someone just came in and threatened my husband and had something to say about my son." Juliet turned and glared at James.

"I had the shot so I took it." James said.

"You could have let him finish."

"He did what was right O'Hara, you of all people should be aware of proper protocol." Karen sat into her chair.

"Protocol flew out the window when a gun was fired and my son was in the room." Juliet put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn didn't move.

"I understand your frustration Juliet. Remember, I'm a mother as well. But I need you to listen." Clearly Juliet wasn't going to listen as an employee; Karen hoped the mother connection would work. It seemed to as Juliet's features softened a little. "We will place all of you in protective custody. I'll even call Carlton and alert him to wants going on and Henry along with Maddie will be under protection as well. We will cover all bases and be prepared. But I can't do that with you exploding at coworkers." Karen motioned to James.

"They can't protect you or your family if you won't let them do their jobs properly. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Juliet nodded squeezing Shawn's shoulder.

"Are you getting any vibes Mister Spencer?" Karen turned to Shawn.

"No…" Shawn whispered shaking his head slowly.

"Are you alright?" Shawn didn't answer but continued to stare at the fish. Juliet gently placed Bryne into the chair next to Shawn and bent down.

"Baby?" she ran a hand through his hair.

"What if this is Ying and Yang again? Or bigger? What if they get Bryne?" He said frantically.

"I won't let that happen." Karen promised as Juliet hugged Shawn. "You have my word."

 _ **I got filthy ways**_

"Bryne don't jump on the bed." Juliet glanced up as Bryne landed on his butt again from the jump. From the station they'd been escorted to the apartment to gather belongings before arriving at the motel they'd be staying at until this mess was cleared.

"But mommy!" Bryne whined kicking his feet. Juliet admired little children. It was almost as if he'd forgotten the situation at the station. He'd been quiet for hours except for a "mommy" or "daddy" once in a while. But once they'd stepped foot in the room he had run over to the bed and had become the hyper child he was.

Juliet was sitting in a chair at the little table going over some files while Shawn sat with his back against the headboard and a pillow clutched to his chest. He too had gone uncharacteristically silent. At least he had stopped shaking Juliet thought as she looked at him. He was staring blankly at the TV which wasn't even on. Bryne slowly got off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Do you need help?" Juliet watched him walk.

"No mommy," Bryne said keeping the door open once he was in the bathroom. Juliet got out of the chair and got into the bed resting beside Shawn.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

It took a few seconds before he looked at her, "Yeah I'm just… nervous I guess." He took a deep breath.

"We'll get through this, together. Like we always do," Juliet stroked his cheek. Shawn leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. She kissed the side of his head then wrapped an arm around him to pull him close. Shawn laid down so his head was resting on her lap and her arm was curled around his shoulder with her hand resting on his chest. "I love you so much Shawn."

Soon Bryne left bathroom and carefully climbed back up onto the bed.

"Did you go potty? I didn't hear you flush." Juliet stroked Shawn's hair.

"Bill did." Bryne answered moving to lay next to his dad. Shawn wrapped an arm around him and pulled Bryne close.

"Since Bill's imaginary can't you just imagine him to where he doesn't have to pee?"

"No mommy," Bryne closed his eyes and snuggled closer in Shawn arms.

"Mmm," Juliet hummed continuing to run her fingers through Shawn's hair. "Let's get you boys ready for bed."

 _ **I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape), in your milky way (way)**_

Santa Barbara: 2015

Carlton Lassiter leaned back into his chair and slowly loosened his tie as some of the lights in the bullpen went off. As usual he was one of the last ones in the station. Not that he minded the peace and quiet- oh no. He loved it. With Lily in school she always brought home friends so his house was always full with little screaming girls. Headaches waiting to happen.

"Dammit." He cursed as his phone rang breaking the silence, "Chief Carlton Lassiter." He answered.

"Carlton."

"Karen? Why are you calling so late?" He sat up as Karen explained the situation and what had happened that day, the threat towards Shawn and the mention of Bryne by the gunman. While Carlton was slightly aggravated that Shawn was being called out by some psycho his blood began to boil when he found out his godson had been mentioned as well. Shawn could take care of himself and it was often his fault that he was in these situations but Bryne was just a child. A small innocent child- the only "Spencer" Carlton could truly stand.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"The family is in the protective custody up here. I'd appreciate if you could put Henry in it as well, I'll try and contact Madeline." Karen said.

"Of course." Carlton nodded. "I'll send some officer's to get him."

'Thank you Carlton. Oh and uh, let's keep this on the down low. I don't want this getting out of proportion."

"What about Guster?" Carlton waved two officers into his office.

"Didn't even think about him…" Karen confessed, "Collect him as well. Just to be safe."

"You got it." Carlton hug up the phone and redid his tie.

"Gentlemen. We have a situation."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Yes Shawn may be a little out of character but if you look at it from "his" standpoint his son was mentioned by the same guy who just threatened him. That's enough to spook anyone. Anyways, leave a review~


End file.
